Katheryn Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 23, 1977 | last = September 4, 2013 | spinoffs =''Glory Days'' | family = Fox | alias = Katheryn Grayson Katheryn Cooper Katheryn Jerome Katheryn Ingram Katheryn Santos Katheryn D'Angelo Katheryn Ashton Katheryn Spencer Katheryn Mitchll | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Fox Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist Founder/CEO of Beauté Noire CEO of Fox Productions | spouse = Sterling Fox II (1953–80) Terry Grayson (1984–86) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Jerome (1988–89) Johnny Mitchell (1990–91) Eduardo Santos (1991–92) Dante D'Angelo (1993–96) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Bill Mitchell (2009–13) | romances = Johnny Mitchell Dante D'Angelo Charles Ashton | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Shepherd | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Asa Vanderbilt (1956–79) John Mitchell (1980–84) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Elijah D'Angelo Channing Cooper, Jr. | daughters = Whitney Fox Amelia Grayson | adoptivesons = | lsons = Xavier Fox | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Fox III Rocky D'Angelo Brandon Cooper Drew Grayson Marcus Fox | granddaughters = Lauryn Barnes Katie Fox | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Fox ( Shepherd) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn, affectionately known to those closest to her as "Kay" and is introduced as rising fashion mogul in March 1977. The character is retired in 2013 when she dies due to complications from a brain tumor. Throughout Katheryn's history, majority of her stories have focused on her controversial and chaotic relationship with Amelia Kane -- the daughter of former employees. The feud is the longest running and most central plot within the series. The rivalry is ignited when Amelia kills Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II during a psychotic breakdown caused by the fact that Sterling had raped Amelia as a teenager. The two then fight over Sterling and Amelia's son, Sterling III -- whom Katheryn had been raising as her own. Katheryn and Amelia also battle of her stepson Gary Fox and Amelia's dealings with Katheryn's long time friends, the Grayson family -- particularly Nicholas Grayson. A 1994 plot twist reveals that Katheryn and Amelia are mother and daughter, something Katheryn does not become aware of until 2003. Storylines 1970s In 1977, fashion designer Katheryn Fox and her husband Sterling II attend the wedding of Nicholas Grayson and Shelby Boudreau as a show of good faith to their longtime friend, business associate and Nick's father, Terry. The trio has recently signed a contract for Grayson family's construction company to build the company's new headquarters downtown; as part of their deal, Katheryn designs Shelby's wedding dress. However, despite putting on a happy front, the marriage is strained due to Sterling II's neglect of their sons, teenage Xavier and 4 year old Sterling III. When Katheryn must volunteer at a homeless shelter to help Xavier with school community service, she befriends fellow volunteer Mark Brooks. Because she enjoys the companionship, Katheryn later offers Mark a job as her personal chauffeur. In 1978, Katheryn hires aspiring businessman Gary Harper as her husband's new assistant to trick Amelia into marriage and divorce her for her shares. In November 1978, Sterling II and Kay's troubled daughter Whitney crashes her parents 25th wedding anniversary to confront them about cutting her off financially. Katheryn orders Whitney to prove herself if she wants access to her trust fund. Kay panics when Xavier reveals Whitney's plans to trick Gary into marriage in exchange for Amelia's shares. Katheryn follows the two to Las Vegas and stops them just before they consummate the marriage to reveal that they half siblings. Kay forces them to keep quiet about their union and gets the marriage annulled just in time for Christmas. Gary marries Amelia in March 1979 only to turn on the Fox and blindside Katheryn and Sterling by taking control of the company. Amelia and Gary fire the Fox from the company infuriating Katheryn. However, Sterling advises her against fighting them knowing Gary and Amelia will soon need their help. Gary and Amelia reluctantly rehire Katheryn to help finalize their partnership with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. In the summer of 1979, Katheryn is devastated when a 17 year old Xavier is killed in a car accident. When Sterling rejects Katheryn and throws himself into more work, Katheryn drowns her sorrows in alcohol. Ironically, it is Amelia who convinces her to go to rehab when she reminds Katheryn that Xavier was killed by a drunk driver. 1980s Katheryn gets out of rehab in early 1980 and is shocked to realize how much she's missed; her stepfather Asa has passed away, and Jennifer has already moved on with local reverend, John Mitchell -- and Mark Brooks has been revealed to be her first love Johnny Mitchell. In February 1980, Katheryn hires her stepbrother Cordell Vanderbilt to run the company while she focuses on Sterling's mayoral campaign. Later, Katheryn and Jennifer help Amelia deliver her daughter when they get trapped at the office during a snow storm. A grateful Gary names the girl after Jennifer and Katheryn. In May 1980, Kay is forced to cancel a photo shoot when Amelia suddenly skips town after her daughter's death. In August 1980 during a campaign fundraiser, Katheryn is terrified when a deranged knife wielding Amelia crashes the party and forces Sterling to admit to raping her when she was a girl before stabbing him. At the hospital, Katheryn is shocked when a dying Sterling reveals that Sterling III is actually Amelia's biological son and that it was he arranged for Kay to find the boy abandoned. Sterling's death leads to Whitney going back to drugs and Kay runs her out of town. Whitney's boyfriend Cyrus Kiriakis accuses Katheryn of being a terrible mother. Johnny comforts Katheryn and they soon rekindle their romance. Meanwhile, Katheryn is shocked to learn that Sterling has left controlling interest in the company to their longtime friend Terry. Terry refuses to sell his shares to Katheryn so she forms a plan to steal them out from under him. Kay also does her best to poison young Sterling against Amelia though he refuses to believe Amelia would kill his dad. Realizing her son isn't adjusting well, Kay sends him to therapy. Unfortunately, Sterling's behavioral issues worsen and he often gets into fights with his classmates. When Sterling pushes one little girl off a swing set and breaks her arm, Kay pulls Sterling out of school and ships him off to boarding school after New Year's. In 1981, Amelia resurfaces looking to claim her son and but Kay refuses her access to him. Katheryn and Johnny grow closer and become engaged on Christmas night. She convinces Johnny to extend the engagement while she works her charm to obtain the company shares from Terry. In early 1982, Katheryn is reunited with former lover Dante D'Angelo and he wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him. However, by May 1983, Johnny has grown tired of waiting for Katheryn and demands that she marry him or else he is leaving. Kay refuses, Johnny calls off the engagement and skips town. Later, Amelia, who has recently married Terry's son fires Katheryn from her position as president of Fox Productions and threatens to bankrupt the company unless Katheryn allows her to see Sterling. In March 1984, Katheryn successfully tricks Terry into marriage in Las Vegas infuriating ex-wife Valerie. He demands an annulment but she refuses unless he signs the company back over to her. Katheryn is ecstatic to see Whitney but tricks her into a drug test to make sure she is clean. Whitney reveals she's gotten married to Cyrus. In May 1984, a desperate Katheryn stages Terry's death and locks him away in a mental hospital in England in order to regain control of the company. During her visits with Terry, Katheryn recognizes one of the patients as her estranged father Walter. Walter seemingly doesn't remember her but Jennifer quickly realizes he is lying. Walter confesses his regret for abandoning his family and begs Katheryn to let him back into her life. Katheryn also reunites with former acquaintance Liza Donovan and is shocked when Liza reveals that she switched Katheryn's son at birth with her own nephew who would grow up to be Xavier to protect the boy and her sister the late Sharon Cooper from the boy's dangerous father, Dante D'Angelo. Though upset, Katheryn ironically sympathizes with Liza's concern to protect the child from Dante. Katheryn immediately contacts Sharon's widower, shipping mogul C.C. Cooper to reveal that the boy he raised as his own, Channing Cooper, Jr. is actually her son. C.C. is further devastated by the revelation that Sharon had been cheating on him and Katheryn comforts him. They soon start dating and make plans to introduce Channing, Jr. to his biological mother. Channing is a lot happier than expected feeling as is he has never fit in with the Cooper family. Katheryn offers the handsome Channing a job as the face of Fox's new men's line, Sterling Xavier. C.C. soon proposes to Katheryn and they marry in October 1984 only for Terry to escape the hospital and reveal himself. Katheryn's actions turn Channing off and he puts distance between them just as he becomes involved with the youngest Grayson child, Vivian. Terry is set to have the marriage annulled and have Katheryn arrested when Nick is killed in a car accident. Katheryn calls a truce to comfort her old friends and even her former rival, Amelia -- Nick's widow. Realizing how short life can be, Katheryn invites Walter into her home. In the meantime, Dante resurfaces and Katheryn feels obligated to tell him that Xavier was his son. He thanks her and wants to pursue a relationship but she rejects him again. After her stepfather John passes away, Katheryn comforts Jennifer and also moves her back into the mansion. Katheryn sets out to orchestrate her parents' reunion but Walter suddenly becomes very ill. Katheryn is furious when Walter calls out for Amelia with his dying breath. A grieving Katheryn finds comfort with Terry despite their disdain for one another. Though they are both hesitant, Katheryn and Terry agree to give their marriage a try and Terry gives her back control of the company. Throughout the summer of 1985, Katheryn and Terry are at odds due to her support of Channing and Vivian's engagement and she agrees to design Vivian's wedding gown. Katheryn also hires Channing as the new vice president of the company so she can spend more time with her family. Kay is shocked when she walks in on Channing and his "sister" Kelly in a romantic embrace. Channing confesses that Deena Lamont's son Brandon is actually his son with Kelly. The seemingly incestuous tryst with Kelly is part of the reason C.C. had sent him away. Channing wants to reveal himself to Brandon but isn't sure how he will take it. Katheryn advises him to get ahead of story before it comes out in the press first. However Channing is too late and someone leaks the information to the press on July 4 at Kay's annual party. Terry files for divorce angry with Kay for not warning him so he could protect Vivian. In September 1985, Katheryn meets her grandson Brandon for the first time. Katheryn convinces Vivian to give Channing another chance using the memory of Xavier, Vivian's first love. Despite Channing and Vivian's union in November 1985, Terry still plans to go through with the divorce. Fortunately, Katheryn retains ownership of the company and she decides to take Fox Productions public. In February 1986, Katheryn races to Whitney's side when her newborn son is stolen from the hospital. She warns Cyrus that Whitney is done with their marriage because he was not their when he needed her. In July 1986, Amelia takes advantage of a distracted Katheryn and steals control of the company once again using Channing to do it. Katheryn finds comfort with her first love Johnny Mitchell. In April 1987, Amelia is presumed dead and the board of directors rehire Katheryn as CEO and she fires Channing and he cuts her off from Brandon. Katheryn designs a wedding gown for Liza's police chief daughter Emma Donovan who is set to marry club owner Dodger Winslow. In May 1987, Katheryn is in attendance when Dodger and Emma's wedding is interrupted by the police arresting him for the murder of the late Ethan Jerome. Ethan's father, mobster Victor Jerome is infatuated with Katheryn as the only woman ever capture Dante's heart. Katheryn gets off on the attention from Victor but Dodger tips off Katheryn about Victor's plans to use her company for his money laundering scheme. To save the company, Katheryn and Channing team up to work with Emma and the police to obtain information to send Victor to prison. Katheryn and Channing continue bonding and she designs the wedding gown for his pregnant wife River Eldridge. After River's gives birth, Katheryn and C.C. send them on an extended honeymoon and agree to watch over Brandon. Katheryn soon discovers Victor's plans to kill Channing having discovered he has been spying on him for the police and Katheryn appeals to Victor on her son's behalf using his children as leverage. Victor agrees to spare Channing's life in exchange for Katheryn's hand in marriage. Fortunately, Katheryn is saved from having to consummate the marriage when Victor's volatile son Jonathan crashes the wedding reception in a drunken mess. Katheryn becomes suspicious of River's pregnancy when she recognizes tension between River and her new stepson. Meanwhile, Victor's daughter Penelope St. John comes to town and voices her disapproval of her new stepmother. In May 1988, Katheryn forces River to admit to that Jonathan might be her baby's father and forces her to get a paternity test. However, Katheryn does some snooping and discovers that River has paid a lab technician to forge the results. In July 1988, Katheryn confronts River at her July 4th party in front of Channing and forces River to confess the truth -- Jonathan is her baby's father. Katheryn and C.C. comfort Channing when he files for divorce making Victor insanely jealous. In November 1988, Dante crashes Victor's birthday party, takes several of the guest hostage and professes his love for Katheryn. Victor's illegitimate son Dennis Riley interrupts Dante's plans when he starts a brawl with Jonathan and Dante escapes with Katheryn. Dante abandons Katheryn at the Fox cabin and skips town. Katheryn has her marriage to Victor annulled soon after fearing the danger. Meanwhile, Channing is upset about the potential danger River is in and makes plans to leave town with River and the baby once she gives birth. Katheryn convinces him to hold off on his plans after Dodger Winslow ends up dead at Jonathan's hand. Katheryn gets shot after Jonathan's botched hit on Channing leading to the 16 year old Stone's return in May 1989. Katheryn convinces Stone to stay in town to help with her recovery and so he can get to know his brother Channing. The brothers hit it off immediately but the happiness is short lived due to Channing's murder in July 1989. Victor taunts Katheryn about Channing's death and kidnaps her in October 1989. Fortunately, Katheryn is rescued after Victor dies due to the wrong medication. 1990s * May 1998: Katheryn discovers a letter from Sterling III to Amelia in which he gifts Amelia his half of the Fox mansion * July 1998: Amelia discovers the letter and sues Katheryn; the judge orders Katheryn and Amelia to share the house. Dante moves in with them to recover from his brain surgery. 2000s * May 19, 2003: André D'Angelo reveals to Katheryn that she is Amelia's biological mother. In May 2013, Katheryn is hospitalized after a secret battle with a brain tumor. She assures her family she is fine and goes off with Bill on vacation overseas. Bill returns in August to reveal that Katheryn has passed away. Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Fox, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on October 25, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer. While her family doesn't have much money, Kay has big dreams and Walter encourages her daughter's positive thinking. When Katheryn is 9, Walter walks out on his family and Katheryn blames her mother for not being a good wife. Katheryn rebels against Jennifer, loses her virginity at 14 and becomes pregnant. Knowing they can't afford to raise the baby, Kay is forced to put the child up for adoption. Katheryn befriends the wealthy heir Charles Ashton and introduces him to his future wife Phoebe Hogan. At 18, Katheryn marries the wealthy Sterling Fox II much to Jennifer's dismay as she does not agree with interracial marriage. The couple has four children: a daughter Whitney and three sons, Preston, Xavier and adopted son Sterling III. Early into their marriage, Sterling discovers his wife's design talent and convinces her to start selling her clothes. By the mid 1960s, Forrester Creations has become a national brand selling in the top department stores. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . References